cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ian McShane
Ian McShane (1942 - ) Film Deaths *''Sitting Target'' (1972) [Birdy Williams]: Machine-gunned by Oliver Reed as Ian tries to escape with the money. *''Too Scared to Scream (The Doorman)'' (1985) [Vincent Hardwick]: Stabbed in the back (off-screen) by Chet Doherty; he dies shortly after staggering through the doorway and collapsing in Mike Connors' arms. (Thanks to Eric) *''Agent Cody Banks'' (2003) [Dr. Brinkman]: Devoured from the inside by nano-bots after Hilary Duff puts an ice cube containing the nano-bots into Ian's mouth. (Thanks to ND) *''Scoop'' (2006) [Joe Strombel]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack, shortly before the movie begins; we first see him riding in a boat on the river Styx with several other spirits, and his ghost periodically appears to Scarlett Johansson and Woody Allen throughout the movie. *''The Golden Compass (2007)'' [Ragnar Sturlusson]: Providing the voice of a bear, he is bitten on the throat by Iorek (voiced by Ian McKellen), after Iorek tears Ragnar's jaw off at the end of a fight. *''Kung Fu Panda (2008; animated)'' [Tai Lung]: Providing the voice of a tiger, he explodes into a cloud of dust after Po (voiced by Jack Black) performs a mystical martial-arts move on him. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Case 39 (2009)'' [Detective Mike Barron]: Shoots himself while trying to shoot an illusory dog, when Jodelle Ferland uses her supernatural powers to make Ian believe a dog is attacking him (there is an alternative deleted scene where he falls off a roof). (Thanks to Tommy and Marjorie) *''Coraline'' (2009; animated) [Mr. Bobinsky/Other Bobinsky]: Playing a dual role in the two different worlds, "Other Bobinsky" disintegrates into a swarm of rats that scurry out of his clothes, apparently as a result of Teri Hatcher beginning to lose control over the other world; for good measure, the lead rat is killed by Keith David. ("Mr. Bobinsky" survives the movie.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011)'' [Blackbeard]: Decomposes into a skeleton after Johnny Depp accidentally makes him drink from the wrong magical chalice (on top of having been stabbed with a poisoned sword during a swordfight with Geoffrey Rush). (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''El Niño'' (2014) [Inglés]: Decapitated (of-screen) by drug dealers. We can see his severed body at the end of the movie. TV Deaths *''Wuthering Heights'' (1967 TV) [Heathcliff]: Commits suicide by slitting his wrists. *''Jesus of Nazareth'' (1977 TV mini-series) [Judas Iscariot]: Commits suicide by hanging himself. *''The Great Escape II: The Untold Story'' (1988) [Roger Bushell]: Executed in the wood at night, along with half a dozen other recaptured escapees, by Michael Nader and his Gestapo henchmen. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Twilight Zone: Cold Fusion (2003)'' [Chandler]: Shot in the chest by Sean Patrick Flanery; his body then transforms into a duplicate of Sean. (Thanks to Andrew) *''The Pillars Of The Earth: Illumination (2010)'' [Waleran Bigod]: Escaping from the angry townspeople, he goes across the cathedral roof but slips and ends up clinging to a gargoyle before falling to his death. (Thanks to Brian) *''Doctor Thorne: Episode 2'' (2016) [Sir Roger Scatcherd]: Dies (off-screen) of complications from alcoholism; his body is seen when Tom Hollander confirms his passing. *''Game of Thrones: A Broken Man (2016)'' [Septon]: Hanged (off screen). His body is shown when Rory McCann discovers it. Gallery Blackbeard's death.png|Ian McShane's death in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides GoT_S6_E7_1026.jpg|Ian McShane in Game of Thrones: The Broken Man Connections *Son of Harry McShane (professional soccer player) *Ex-Mr. Suzan Farmer *Mr. Gwen Humble McShane, Ian McShane, Ian McShane, Ian Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by alcoholism Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Ghost scenes Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:People who died in Game of Thrones Category:Voice Actors Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Woody Allen Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Western Stars Category:People who died in Pirates of the Caribbean Films Category:Disney Stars Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Horror Stars